A known electrical connector, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,161, comprises, a card connector having card guide grooves for guiding two cards in an overlapping manner. It would be desirable to adapt such a card connector for mounting to either one of a first circuit board or a second, inverted circuit board.